The Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA) requires healthcare providers (e.g., physicians), hospitals, health insurance companies and other businesses associated with the healthcare industry that receive patient health information (PHI) to implement control of access to computer systems and networks that store PHI. HIPAA requires that computer systems that store PHI are protected from intrusion. Also, HIPAA requires any communication containing PHI transmitted electronically over open networks is encrypted to prevent unauthorized interception.
Existing systems and methods generally do not allow mobile devices to securely acquire, transmit or receive data which may contain PHI.